Fruitloops
by Masterspuppy
Summary: Vlad goes to the store for some cereal, and while there runs into the last person he would have expected to show up.


Vlad wasn't always scheming and coming up with his evil plans on how to seduce both Daniel and Maddie to his side and kill off Jack. He actually had a pretty mundane and boring life outside of his evil lifestyle. Vlad groaned and pulled his arm from under his covers and crushed his beeping alarm clock with his fist.

"Oh butter brickle another alarm clock ruined!" Vlad sighed getting up from his bed and disposing of the broken alarm clock into the trashcan and getting another from the closet.

"Stupid ghost powers gosh I can't believe I keep breaking alarms and having to get new ones." He muttered and gathered his clothes to take a shower. He stopped by the mirror and looked at himself. Messy hair, groggy eyes, and an expression that could give some strong ghosts a run for their lives….well dead lives.

"Don't I just look wonderful?" He drawled as he stripped out of his clothing for a 40 year old his body was nothing to laugh at he could put young men to shame but that was what happened when you had ghost powers. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The hot water felt great on his body and made him feel a lot better.

"What should I do today? I guess I could leave Daniel alone and have a day to myself." He stated aloud and as soon as he said that his stomach alerted him to his hunger.

"I guess food will be a first requirement." After getting out the shower and putting on his attire he went into the kitchen.

"What shall I eat?" He looked through his pantry and his fridge but nothing interested him. He felt the need to eat cereal, but not just any kind of cereal it just had to be fruit loops. He mentally cursed. What was wrong with him? Didn't he get enough of Daniel calling him that every time they had a fight? He wanted something else. He wanted Daniel to call him Vlad or Plasmius and maybe someday even Father, but for now it was Fruit loop and it annoyed him to no end. It was to the point that he taunted and teased the child back with little badger or Daniel and most times abusing and harming Danny which made him feel good about himself for a little while until he came to his senses and felt terrible for doing it. He snorted and transformed if it was fruit loops he wanted then fruit loops he would get. For a while all he could think about was Daniel and it was driving him insane. He started to seek young Daniel out just to spar, but ended up with him feeling more confused than before.

"Ok, I guess I'll go to the store." He flew out of his house and flew to Amity Park's super market. The publicity of him being mayor had died out and so people began to leave him alone when he was out in public. He walked to the cereal aisle and picked up the accursed cereal and tried to proceed to make his way to the register when he saw Daniel and his family coming straight towards him. He cursed and turned the cereal and himself invisible.

"Danny you sure do like fruit loops a lot lately." Jazz spoke suspiciously.

"Jazz I've always liked them geez would you cool it?" Then he blushed as he realized the double meaning. Jazz choked on her saliva and Vlad's eyes widened. Danny then stumbled on his words to try to correct his mistake.

"I didn't mean it that way…" Danny shivered. "Oh great we have company."

Vlad just stood in place suddenly feeling caught as Danny stared straight through him. "Come out I know you are here." Danny taunted.

"Danny! Mom and Dad are coming!" Jazz warned.

Danny growled softly and got out of his battle ready stance. Vlad almost sagged in relief and thoughts rushed into his head. _'Does Daniel have feelings for me?"_ Vlad shook his head at the disturbing thought. He couldn't allow himself to think that way Daniel was Maddie's son for goodness sake, besides didn't he have feelings for Maddie? He groaned. _'This child is going to be the complete death of me.'_

"Danny! Honey we are going to the fruit and vegetable isle if you need us!" announced his mom. "And to the sweets isle afterwards for fudge right?!" his dad yelled to which his mom giggled and said yes.

Vlad almost gagged in repulsion he hated Jack so much it made him sick sometimes.

"Coming Jazz?" his mom asked.

"Ok." Jazz replied and then left to join their mom and dad.

Danny looked around and sighed and went to get his favorite cereal and gave a smile as he looked at the colorful box. He couldn't wait to get home to eat them. The cereal brought more thoughts to him namely Vlad. He had thought of the other halfa a lot lately and he even looked forward to their confrontations. I wonder where you are Vlad. Vlad gasped audibly and instantly regretted it as Daniel turned back to his direction.

"Ok now I know for sure someone is here. Come out!" Danny spoke in a commanding voice.

Vlad stood in place cereal almost in a vice-grip his eyes widened when Danny shot an ectoblast at him hitting him straight in the chest knocking him out of invisibility.

"Vlad?!" Danny shouted now embarrassed as he had the cereal behind him. Vlad shook his head from the dizziness and chuckled. "Daniel..."

"Shut up! You didn't see anything I…" Danny looked at Vlad's arms and his eyes widened and he laughed. "Oh god I thought I was bad! You're more of a fruit loop now than usual!"

Vlad looked to his arms and blushed in humiliation. "F-F-Fruit loops! Oh God I didn't even think. This is too funny!"

"Shut up Daniel you obviously have an odd affection for the cereal as well." Vlad drawled.

Danny stopped laughing and glared at Vlad as he began to get closer to the elder halfa. He then snatched the cereal. "Silly Vlad Fruit loops are for kids."

Vlad sat there in shock as Daniel then walked away laughing.


End file.
